Poisson sous caillou
by Syl2Sy
Summary: Ou Ze april the 1st 2Sy's trip [oneshot] Petit délire de 1ier avril


**1) Les modalités d'usage  
  
. . .**  
  


1. Titre : Poisson Sous Caillou ou Ze april the 1st "Harry Potter" _2Sy_'s trip  
  
2. Auteur : _2Sy_ ! [NYA !]  
  
3. Genre : Port'nawak one-shot en puissance pour cause de 1ier avril, d'overdose de fics, de Harry Potter, de Gackt live et j'en passe parce que sinon, faudrait énoncer toute ma vie de a à z en passant par les chiffres...  
  
4. Rating : Ben G, comme dans génialissime ! Hein, non ? C'est pas ça ? Hein, quoi ? C'est G comme dans Grosse connerie ? Ha, bon, si vous le dites...  
  
5. Disclaimer : Pas à moi – stop – mais si propriétaire légale – stop – J. K. Rowling veut plus – stop – moi prendre ! – stop  
  
6. Avertissement : _2Sy_ en avoir un esprit tordu ! _2Sy_ aimer shônen ai [j'aime aussi le yuri mais comme y a pas de meufs dans cette fic, j'vois pas pourquoi je devrais le mettre dans l'avertissement]... _2Sy_, gentil ! _2Sy_ préviendre !  
  


* * *

****

**2) La Fic  
  
. . .  
  
Poisson sous caillou  
  
ou  
  
Ze april the 1st "Harry Potter" _2Sy_'s trip**

**. . .**  


En ce superbe matin de 1er avril, Draco Malfoy, l'air contrit, se dirigea vers Harry Potter :  
  
« Potter, faut qu'on parle ! »  
  
Harry, l'air étonné, répliqua :  
  
« Toi et moi, parler ? Drôle de proposition... »  
  
« J'aurai bien une autre proposition, mais je ne pense pas que tu serais d'accord... » répondit le blond avec un sourire enjôleur.  
  
La partie inférieure de la mâchoire de Harry se détacha lentement, prit de la vitesse et alla s'écraser au sol.  
  
« C'était de l'humour Potter ! Ramasse ta mâchoire avant que ta bouche grande ouverte ne me donne des idées de choses à mettre dedans ! » répliqua Draco, sur un ton égal, mais avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Pour le coup, Harry ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Draco avait décidé de donner un double sens à toutes ses répliques ou le faisait-il inconsciemment ?... Draco, donner une réplique à double sens inconsciemment ? Impossible !  
  
"Il cherche donc à me déstabiliser" conclut Harry pour lui-même.  
  
« Potter ? T'as encore ta langue ? Il me semble pourtant qu'entre tout à l'heure et maintenant, personne n'est venu te la prendre ! Pourtant, c'est pas faute de trouver l'idée tentante... »  
  
"Rha !" pensa Harry, "c'est pas me déstabiliser qu'il souhaite ! C'est me faire devenir chèvre, oui !"  
  
« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » reprit-il à l'adresse du Serpentard tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.  
  
« En fait » répondit le blond avec une mine renfrognée « voilà, je cherche à fuir mon père et ses idéologies... quelque peu extrémistes... »  
  
« Alors, ça ! C'est la meilleure ! » s'étonna Harry. « Et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? »  
  
« Ben... oui » répondit Draco avec un air triste et contrit.  
  
Déstabilisé devant l'expression du blond, Harry remis en cause son point de vue.  
  
« Et donc, que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? » demanda-t-il. « A part te cacher, ou changer de tête, je vois pas trop ce... »  
  
« Justement ! » le coupa Draco. « Il se trouve que j'ai la capacité de me transformer physiquement. Mais pour que mon père ne soupçonne rien j'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un très grand service ! »  
  
« Lequel ? » demanda Harry un peu perplexe.  
  
« Epouse-moi ! » répondit cash le blondinet.  
  
Harry eu soudain l'impression que sa mâchoire aimait faire l'aller-retour entre sa position initiale et le sol.  
  
« Pardon ??? » s'écria-t-il au bout d'un certain temps (celui qu'il lui fallut pour ramasser sa mâchoire).  
  
« Ben, oui... » reprit Draco un peu gêné, limite rougissant. « Voilà, ma capacité de transformation se limite à me faire changer de sexe... et je me suis dit que, mon père connaissant la haine viscérale que j'ai pour toi, il n'irai jamais s'imaginer que je puisse te proposer le mariage ! »  
  
« NON ! » coupa sèchement Harry.  
  
« Ho, allez ! » supplia Draco. « Un bon geste ! J'te promets qu'une fois la guerre finie, on divorce ! »  
  
« Non... » répéta Harry avec un peu moins de conviction, se sentant fondre comme neige au soleil devant le visage angélique et les yeux suppliants de Draco.  
  
« S'il te plaît ! Je serai une petite femme modèle ! Je ferai les corvées ménagères, la bouffe, le ménage, les courses... Allez, s'il te plait ! Je te le demande à genoux ! » supplia Draco, joignant le geste à la parole.  
  
Harry en resta coi... Voir Draco Malfoy le supplier à genoux... C'était un choc... Déjà que l'arrogant "petit prince des Serpentards" avait certainement dû faire un énorme effort pour ravaler sa fierté et accepter de demander de l'aide à son pire ennemi... Alors, le supplier à genoux... Tous les soupçons de quelconque mauvaise foi que Harry pouvait encore avoir concernant le blond disparurent suite à cette réflexion.  
  
« Bon, d'accord... » concéda-t-il.  
  
Draco se releva avec un grand sourire...  
  
"Ce sourire ne me dit rien de bon" pensa Harry.  
  
« Toi, t'es vraiment naïf ! » lança Draco sur un ton moqueur. « Poisson d'avril, Potter ! »  
  
Décidément, la mâchoire de Harry appréciait vraiment le sol... Sur ce, fier de son effet, Draco partit en rigolant.  
  
« Et pour info, Potter, le poisson d'avril porte sur le fait de me transformer en fille ! » lança-t-il sans même se retourner, plantant là le pauvre Harry qui ne savait plus trop quoi prendre au second degré ou non et dont la réflexion sur la possible capacité de Draco à énoncer des phrases à double sens de façon inconsciente reprit de plus belle.  
  


**F I N**  


* * *

Des félicitations ? Des encouragements ? Des insultes ? Juste un "bonjour" ?  
Alors, c'est le petit bouton 'Go' juste en dessous à gauche !  


**_2Sy_**


End file.
